Sekirei Plan B
by Cobaltwaryear
Summary: AU-Events take a drastic turn when Takehito doesn't fall in love with Miya and the whole world faces the consequences of such an act. MinatoXHarem Warnings: MinatoXHarem, Language, Slight Sexual Themes and Sekirei Scramble. Rated T for now, but can be changed to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sekirei- Plan B

Summary: AU-Events take a drastic turn when Takehito doesn't fall in love with Miya and the whole world faces the consequences of such an act. MinatoXHarem Warnings: Language, Slight Sexual Themes and Sekirei Scramble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei

* * *

At age twelve, Asama Minato experienced firsthand how a person's entire world crumbles down. It was supposed to be a happy day for him; since his family was going to a newly opened amusement park, but on the way, they got into a car accident. His parents, who were sitting at the front seat, had instantaneously died. His younger sister, Yukari, had been brought to the hospital along with him, but unfortunately didn't make it like him.

When Minato first woke up after the accident, he had found himself in a pure white room, lying down on a bed, and hooked to several machines. But it wasn't long before a nurse came in, and when she saw him awake, she rushed out again to find a doctor. The man who appeared in his hospital room minutes later merely looked at some sort of clipboard that was attached on his bed, before addressing him, asking him what he last remembered before he woke up.

The child had answered the man truthfully, and recounted how his family was taking a trip to the amusement park up until about how another car had collided with theirs. The doctor's face turned grim then, before telling him what had happened. He told the boy how the accident had been caused by a drunk driver, who had actually crashed into two cars with one of them, being his family's car. The man then gently broke the news that he was the only one who survived.

That had been the exact moment that his world began to crumble, and like any other child, Minato cried. Not just for his family members who were no longer in the realm of the living, but also for himself, who was left alone in this world. In the course of the next few days, the patient, Asama Minato was like an empty shell. The normally shy boy; became quiet and withdrawn. He didn't speak unless spoken to, and spent his days just staring out the window in his hospital room.

Unless it was absolutely necessary, he wouldn't leave his room, and when he did he wouldn't interact with the other patients. But things changed one day, when his hospital room burst open to reveal a white haired man with glasses wearing a white suit and cape. "Minato, my dear boy, I heard you were awake and that you'll be discharged from the hospital soon!" The man exclaimed as he went closer to the boy's bed and took the clipboard, and began to examine it.

Minato, for his part was feeling pure unadulterated shock at the man's sudden entrance and his words, so he just continued to stare at the man who was now looking at the clipboard sidewards and backwards. "Hmm… Looks like aside from your broken arm, you only got a couple of cuts and bruises…" The man said as he looked at Minato and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Alright, I've decided! We'll get you discharged tomorrow!" He suddenly declared.

"But the doctors said…" Minato began weakly, only to be cut off by the older male. "Don't worry about it, I've already talked to your doctors and they say that it'll be fine to take you back with me!" He told the boy, which surprised him very much. "Take me back with you?" He repeated, and the older male nodded. "Yes, you see the truth of the matter is that I am your father! Me, Minaka Hiroto!" He revealed loudly, before it became softer. "Though I'm sure that you see Takehito as your father."

That had taken Minato by surprise. "You- You knew dad?" He asked which prompted a nod. "Hmm… That's right, I knew both he and your mom. They were both my colleagues… Well that is before they went and eloped, while taking you and your sister with them." He said and Minato could feel his face heat up, he never knew his parents had done that. "Oh, in case you're wondering why you never knew about this, it's probably because it happened shortly after Yukari was born."

"By the way, Yukari was my daughter as well… So, while I'm not claiming that I completely understand what you're going through, I can honestly tell you that I have also experienced loss with your family's death. I've lost Takami, my dear friend Takehito, and my daughter, Yukari." He gently told the boy before slowly patting the child's head. "If it's any consolation, you don't need to be the only one who feels grief at their passing."

As soon as the man had said those words, it was like a switch had been flipped in Minato and before he knew it he was already bawling his eyes out while holding onto the older man who continued to pat his head soothingly. There, Minato was finally able to let out all his grief, anger and loneliness, and when there were no more tears to shed, he felt better. Better than he felt in the last couple of days, and better than after he initially cried.

His family was gone, and no amount of crying could change that. But at the very least he wasn't completely alone in this world. "Right, now that your tears have dried, I should probably ask the doctor of your sister's condition." Minaka started which prompted Minato to look up at him. "But- Yukari is…" Minato trailed off as he looked down, still not being able to say it yet. "Oh, I meant your other sister, as in, the one that I just adopted. Oh, I got it! How about you go with me, it's as good a time as any!"

Minato felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of a new sister, it was as if she was to replace Yukari, but didn't protest as Minaka ushered him out of his room and into another private room that was just three doors down from his own. But once he saw her, his heart immediately melted. There she was, probably just the same age, if not even younger than Yukari, asleep, hooked to four times as many machines as he was when he first woke up.

In comparison to all the big and beeping machines, she looked so frail and small. One look her pale face; and numerous bandages caused concern to flood his being. "Looks like we came in a bad time, but let me introduce you to my new daughter, and your new sister, Chiho." Minaka whispered to him in a tone that would be more appropriate when telling someone a secret. "What- What happened to her? How did she end up like this?" Minato whispered back, his eyes never leaving the girl on the hospital bed.

Minaka's face turned serious then as he gestured to the door, before beginning to leave the room with the boy following close behind him. Once they were already in the hallway, the older male began to speak. "Minato, did the doctors ever tell you how the accident happened?" He suddenly asked, which surprised the boy, but he nodded nonetheless. "He said it was caused by a drunk driver crashing into us." Minato quietly answered, and Minaka continued.

"Yes, and after the resulting collision five people immediately died, the drunk driver, your parents, and Chiho's parents." He told the boy, which caused Minato's eyes to widen. "Chiho, you see was in the other car with her parents that the drunk driver had crashed into. She had survived the initial crash and was sent to the hospital like you. She had managed to keep her life, but her legs suffered a lot of damage and she'll need a great amount of surgery and rehabilitation in order to walk again."

Minaka then paused, letting all that information sink in before looking at the general direction of Chiho's private room. "Minato, you saw how many machines were in her room, right? What do you think; don't you think that they're a bit too much even for someone who had just come out of an accident?" He suddenly asked and the boy thought back to the sheer number of the machines. "It does seem a bit too much, but if she needs them…"

"I guess you can say that she does need them, Minato. But in a different way than what you're thinking, because they're only to monitor her condition. You see, while the doctors were examining her blood, they found that something was off. As it turns out that girl is carrying an aggressive and from what this hospital can tell is an incurable virus." A lump suddenly appeared in Minato's throat as he spoke his next words. "Does that mean she's going to die?" He asked, and Minaka took some time before answering.

"If nothing is done about the virus, then she will die. But luckily for her, I, the CEO of MBI am now her father, so curing her is just a matter of time!" He declared proudly with a flourish of his cape. "In fact it's just all the more reason to have her discharged from this hospital as soon as possible! The sooner she leaves, the sooner I can give her treatments that I've developed over the last couple of days!" He said before suddenly running off. "If you need me, I'll be looking for Chiho's doctors!"

Minato could only blink and look at the place the white haired man had been and sighed. It seemed that the person who was going to take care of him and Chiho from now on would be a handful. As Minato was about to return to his room, he paused and looked back at the door to Chiho's room. It seemed that the longer he stared at it, the clearer it became to him what he needed to do. He then turned around and entered Chiho's room and walked to her bedside as quiet as he could manage.

While having a bit of trouble maneuvering between the machines, he finally reached his destination. Gently, he took one of Chiho's hands into his slightly bigger ones. "Um, Chiho-san, I mean Chiho-chan, my name is Asama Minato, and like you, I've also lost my family in that accident. But we're not going to be alone, because we'll have Minaka-san and you'll also have me. So, please don't worry, because everything is going to be just fine… We're going to be just fine."

And for a brief moment, Minato swore that he felt the small hand he was holding slightly squeezed his own back.

* * *

Thanks for Reading

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Sekirei Plan B

Summary: AU-Events take a drastic turn when Takehito doesn't fall in love with Miya and the whole world faces the consequences of such an act. MinatoXHarem Warnings: Language, Slight Sexual Themes and Sekirei Scramble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei

* * *

Chapter 2

Minato looked at the passing scenery that the window showed and his face immediately brightened when he saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom. "Look, Chiho! The Cherry blossoms are already blooming!" He told the girl next to him, who in turn, looked at the car window to find that her older brother's words were true. "They look so beautiful, especially the falling petals. They look just like pink snow!" She exclaimed as she tried to lean closer to the window to get a better look.

"Now, now, you two, settle down. Lest you aggravate your injuries." Minaka said from where he sat opposite them in the limousine. "Besides, the cherry blossoms at MBI Headquarters are at least twelve point fifty seven times prettier!" He boasted before going back to typing on his laptop. "MBI headquarters, that's the place we'll be living in from now on, right Onii-chan?" Chiho asked and Minato nodded his head in confirmation.

While it was incredibly unexpected, the reality was that Asama Minato and Hidaka Chiho had gotten along as if they had been siblings who were raised together. When Minaka had properly introduced them to each other in another visit, in which Chiho was awake, the two immediately bonded and it wasn't long before they became as close as real siblings could get. This had made the scientist jealous, since, the two of them were more accepting to the idea of being siblings than to him being their father.

To the children's disappointment, the cherry blossoms disappeared from view, only to be replaced by a concrete jungle as they reached the commercial district of Tokyo. The two of them saw a lot of high rise buildings and skyscrapers, but there was one particular building that stood out from the rest. Not just because it was the tallest building, but because of its distinct architectural design, which made it look like a cross between a regular business building and a clock tower.

The children gaped though when the limo came to a stop directly in front of that building, and their wide eyes had widened even further when Minaka pointed to the infrastructure, before proudly announcing that this was his building, and in other words, was MBI's headquarters. But before Minato could even get over his initial shock, Minaka had already scooped Chiho up in his arms before exiting the car. The older man then gently set her down on the wheelchair the driver had retrieved from the limo's trunk.

Minato had snapped out of his reverie by then and hurriedly got out of the car, not wanting to be left behind. This proved to be a wise choice as Minaka had already begun to push Chiho's wheelchair onwards, and while it took a bit of running, the boy managed to catch up with his father and sister, just in time for the three of them to enter the grand building together. But unbeknownst to the two children, several pairs of eyes had been watching them ever since they got out of the limo.

* * *

Once they got inside the building, the children got the shock of their lives when two lines of men and women wearing business suits suddenly bowed to them. "Welcome back, chairman." They greeted politely as Minaka laughed merrily. "I have returned my employees, and I come with my two children, Minato and Chiho! Spread the news to your respective departments on who they are, because I expect everyone to treat them as if they were a mini-me, which means a smaller and younger version of me!"

The employees then bowed to him. "If that is your order, chairman." They replied in chorus and Minaka laughed again. "It's good that we have an understanding, my employees!" He told them before walking/pushing Chiho's wheelchair forward; right in between the two employee lines with Minato just a step behind his father. The trio then reached the elevator and after a few seconds of waiting, a ding could be heard before the elevator doors opened.

They went inside and Minaka immediately pushed the button that said one hundred and seven. "From now on, the two of you will be living in the hundred and seventh floor. It might take three and a half minutes to get there using the elevator, but it sure beats using the stairs!" Minaka exclaimed before laughing at his own joke, though true to his word the ride did only last that long. But once the door opened, the children's eyes immediately lit up.

There, in front of them was something that could only be described as a posh lounge, but what really got their attention was the giant glass window beyond it that showed them New Tokyo from above. Minato then took the handles of his sister's wheelchair and as quickly and carefully as he could, wheeled her closer the window, where both of them admired the view. "What do you think, pretty nice, isn't it? I had this floor specially designed and decorated for the two of you." Minaka said proudly.

"But you two haven't seen anything yet, just wait till you see the rest of the floor!" He declared and true to the mad scientist's word, the rest of the floor was as great, if not even greater than the lounge. The children soon discovered during the small tour Minaka led that their new home, also came with a state of the art kitchen, dining room, library, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Minato and Chiho loved their new home, especially their bedrooms. They had a sort of homey feeling to it that made them feel welcome.

If one had to say, they would be the complete opposite of those pristine display rooms that you see when you go house hunting. They actually gave off the feeling that people were really going to live there. If one would describe their rooms, then the perfect words would be simple and charming. Minato's room was deep sky blue, with a king sized bed, desk, chair, cabinets, bookshelf and two doors leading to the connecting bathroom and their walk in closet.

Chiho's room basically had the same things, except hers was painted Apricot. But both children had to gape when Minaka had showed them the contents of their closet. Instead of it being empty, like they expected, they found that it was actually almost filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, hats and for Chiho's case, girl's accessories. "I will admit that I wasn't very in tune with the latest children's fashion, so I just bought these straight from the runways of Paris, Milan, London and New York!"

* * *

"Now remember, floor one is the lobby. Then floor two to ninety is MBI's office and labs. Floor ninety one to one hundred is the 'special labs', but it's dangerous to play there for a lot of reasons so you guys shouldn't go there. Floor one hundred one and floor hundred two is dangerous as well, because one has a Hannya while the other has a very bloodthirsty dog." Minaka said as both children paled at his words. "But then again, I'll be introducing you both to them soon enough."

"And if they take a liking to you, it'll be safe for you two to go to those two floors… Probably." The man said, which seemed to just frighten the children even more. "But anyways, the next floors are respectively, a training room, a recreational room, and a pool. The hundred and sixth room is the only room you should never go into if you don't have a death wish. It's actually an old hag's laboratory, but the thing is that old hag is more terrifying than even the Hannya and the bloodthirsty dog combined."

The children started to quake in fear by then, and it didn't help when even Minaka started to shake slightly as he looked to be lost in some past memory. "G-going back to where I had left off, the next floor is your new home; the hundred and eight floor is my office/bedroom/lab. Finally, right above the hundred and eight floor is the roof. Now let's see, did I miss anything?" He pondered as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Aha! I remember now, the nanny I hired will soon come to take care of you two."

"She'll be watching you two, when I can't, and will be taking care of the cooking and the cleaning. Now what else do I need to say to you two… Oh yes, I need to give you two these." He told them before reaching into his lab coat pockets and producing what looked like two cards and two small remotes. "This is an MBI card, if you guys want or need to buy something, you can charge it on this card." He told them before handing them the credit cards.

"This remote, on the other hand, is only for emergencies. If you get lost, press the green button and a car will come to pick you up, wherever you are. If you feel like you need protection, press the yellow button and bodyguards will go to where you are. But if the two of you are in any grave danger, you press the red button and help will come." He told them before adding. "But I'm serious; only press the button if you're dying. Anything less than that and the one you called might kill you for disturbing them for something stupid!"

* * *

Minaka pressed the elevator button that said one hundred and one, and in the short trip down, he mentally prepared himself for what he knew was sure to come. He wasn't disappointed when the doors opened to reveal four figures. "Oh good, looks like everyone's already gathered! Then we might as well begin the meeting." He said as he walked out of the elevator. "Well actually it'll actually be pretty short today. We just need to talk about the how a certain organization has its eyes on us…"

* * *

When Minato and Chiho first heard that Minaka had hired a nanny to take care of them, both were quite curious as to what kind of person she would be. So in their inner mind theater they had thought out all kinds of scenario from a big muscled lady in a maid outfit to a feminine version of Minaka. So it is needless to say that both of them were very relieved when Mahime Yoshino turned out to be a normal, if not slightly shy and sweet, young woman.

* * *

The door to the lab suddenly burst open before revealing a beautiful woman with long black hair tied in a pony tail. "Oh? Miyajima-san, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to visit." Minaka greeted as the woman walked closer to the white haired man. "I heard that you recently took in two children." She bluntly retorted as a curious look, though you really couldn't see it because of his glasses, came over his face. "How on earth did you manage to find that out already, was it-"

"Enough." She cut him off mid sentence and leveled him with a look. "Tell me about the children." She ordered and the man gave a small resigned sigh before replying. "As impatient as always, but exactly what do you want to know?" He asked her. "Everything that is relevant, Minaka." She answered sharply and the man hummed as he thought about what to say to his colleague. "The boy, Minato, is my son with Takami. After the accident, which I'm sure you've heard about, I've decided to take him in."

"As for the girl, her name is- was Hidaka Chiho, but now that I've officially adopted her, it will be changed to Minaka Chiho. What else is- Oh! She was also involved in the same accident as Minato, and she was the only other survivor." He told her and his companion tapped her foot impatiently. "And?" She prompted and Minaka thought about what else he could say to her. "And she also happens to be suffering from an aggressive and incurable virus."

"And?" The woman asked again, but Minaka didn't seem to have anything else to add. "And that's it, unless you want to know their heights or blood types." He replied in a joking manner, and was surprised when he found himself face to face to a demon's visage. "Minaka…" The woman called out ominously and Minaka immediately racked his brain for what she wanted to hear. But when nothing came up, he immediately raised his hands in surrender. "M-Miyajima-san, l-let's calm down."

"R-Rather, w-why don't you j-just tell me what exactly you're waiting to hear, since I cannot fathom what it is that you are waiting for me to say…" He told her, and the demon's visage started to slowly fade away. "I want to know what you plan for them. Is it part of your scenario to involve them in your game?" She asked as Minaka immediately straightened up at that. "That remains to be unseen, whether or not they are to get involved with the creation of the age of gods, is not up to me, but to fate!"

"I see…" While it didn't show on her face, in truth, Miyajima was actually quite shocked with how serious he said it. But there was still one thing she wanted to know. "Minaka, there is something I need you to clarify. For what reason did you adopt the girl with the virus? I understand Minato since he's your flesh and blood, but why adopt the girl as well?" She asked as a wry smile appeared on the man's face. "Why did I do such a thing, you ask? Yes, that is a very good question, Miyajima-san."

"Minaka, I'm being serious here." She retorted and was rather startled when the eccentric man she knew who never seemed to run out of energy suddenly seemed like such a forlorn and tired old man from how weary his face seemed and from how his shoulders slumped. "It could be because I didn't want Minato be alone, perhaps it's because I just lost my daughter and I did it to cope, or maybe it's because I felt guilty for not doing anything for Yukari, so those feelings are being channeled onto Chiho."

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself why I did it. It could have been because of one or maybe all of those reasons combined. But all I know is that when I went to the hospital that day, I found out that Takami, Takehito and Yukari had died. Then I saw Chiho being strapped to machines by a lot of doctors, and after letting my curiosity get the better of me as usual, I found out about her circumstances." Minaka laughed bitterly then. "The poor girl couldn't catch a break."

"Not only did she have to wake up to the news that her parents were dead, but that the doctors found a virus in her blood. When I thought about how a little girl, almost completely like Yukari being confined in a hospital, just waiting to die because there was no cure for the virus with probably no one visiting her, since she only had distant relatives, things became a bit blurry to me. And when I came to, I had a phone in one hand and the number of her relatives in the other…" Minaka then took a second before continuing.

"Her relatives were more than happy to let me take her off their hands. It was so ironic, I would have wanted nothing more than my daughter to be alive, but to them fact that Chiho didn't die was just a burden to them. Frankly though, I didn't regret my decision, because in the few days I've gotten to talk to Chiho, I was finally able to understand what having a daughter was like, and with Minato, I've understood what it was like to have a son, and I'll always be grateful to them for that."

"...I'll always be grateful for them for letting me experience what it's like to have a family." He finished as a look of understanding seemed to appear in the older woman's eyes, but it had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "So they're like your rainbow after the rain then." She commented. "It would have been better if Yukari was here as well, but yes, they are my rainbow, Miyajima-san… Huh, looks like time has made me soft." He replied, but the woman shook her head.

"No, it just made you more human."

* * *

Thanks for Reading! ^_^

Please Review!

The story's a bit slow in this chapter, but things will pick up by the next chapter! :)


End file.
